Heart and Soul
by XRaindropsX
Summary: Meet Sasuke, who thinks he's God. After losing his family, he shuts himself off to the world-gets into fights, fails classes. After an incident, he is transferred to another school where he meets Sakura, his tutor, who has suffered losses too. SasuSaku
1. Enter Sasuke Uchiha

Let me know what you think of this one! Please review!

**Slowly But Surely**

SUMMARY: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, a kid who thinks he's God. After losing his whole family, he shut off his emotions and won't open up to anyone, he gets into fights, and fails his classes. After an incident, he is transferred to another school where he meets Sakura Haruno, his tutor, who may have suffered losses of her own. SasuSaku

**Chapter 1: Enter Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke's mother walked out onto the porch to hang some clothes to dry on the rails and watched her sons Itachi and Sasuke train together in the back yard. Their father was in the study, as always. It seemed that's where he always was; he never had time for his family these days.

"Okay, you two. I think that's enough for this morning. You two have school to get to!" she yelled at the sons she adored.

Sasuke groaned as he trudged back into the house to change for school, running up the stairs at full speed. He needed to hurry so his brother wouldn't leave him again. Sasuke didn't want to walk by himself. He liked the company. Though, Sasuke had to walk home by himself. His brother was so smart, he was taking classes at the college and got home sooner than Sasuke did.

The day went by as it usually did. Boring classes, dull lectures, easy tests- for Sasuke, anyway. As Sasuke stepped outside, the sun was bright, the sky blue, and the birds sang. Nothing indicating the horror that he would find when he got home.

Seeing the bloody corpses of his family was hard enough, but having to give his statement to the police a thousand times was like reliving it. Itachi was missing. The police hadn't been able to find his body; they figured he had been abducted. What they wouldn't tell Sasuke was that they didn't think they'd find him alive.

Sasuke snapped awake. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and sweat formed on his temples. Placing a hand to his head, Sasuke recalled the dream and grimaced. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since he was placed with this family. Was it an omen?

Sasuke laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He missed his family so bad. He missed Itachi, but it had been eight years. He didn't think he'd ever find him again. He was beginning to lose hope.

"Sasuke! Up, now!" yelled Sasuke's foster mom, Lori from the door of his room. "You are going to be late, and I'm not going to write a note to explain this time. Take some responsibility!" She stormed back downstairs when Sasuke shrugged.

He heard Lori complaining to Dugong, the foster Dad, that didn't act very dad like. He just sat around and pretended Sasuke didn't exist, which was fine was Sasuke. He liked being able to do as he pleased. Heck, he did that even with Lori constantly yelling at him.

After he was dressed, Sasuke headed downstairs and passed by Lori without a word. He grabbed his bag and out the door he went. Lori felt bad, but after three months of his attitudes was enough. That boy didn't listen to a word she said; he'd much rather her not be there, but she wanted to help him. Even if he didn't want to be helped.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're late again," Mr. Banner shook his head. It was no different than any other day, but it was still disappointing. "You are going to be kicked out if you don't start abiding by the rules. Now, take a seat. Oh, and for being late, you have to write me a six page paper on why you should always be on time."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he took a seat at the back of the class. He could have cared less. Mr. Banner and him both knew he wasn't going to do it, just like he didn't do any of his other assignments. Sasuke was a smart kid, he just never tried after his parents died. He couldn't figure out what the point was. The only thing keeping him from failing were his tests that he did average on.

Sasuke just stared out the window all day while his teachers droned on and on and on. Tapping his finger on his desk and supporting his head with his other hand, he tried to block out all the kids smiling and laughing in his class. He hated emotion, anger, happiness, sadness, all of them. He hated them; they made him feel vulnerable.

As the bell rang, signaling lunch, Sasuke got up with everyone else and headed for the lunchroom where they were being served mashed potatoes and chicken, or what looked like mashed potatoes.

Sasuke was headed to his table in the corner when some freshman came barreling down the aisle and knocked the tray into Sasuke, where potato clung to his shirt, face, and hair. Chicken pieces could be found scattered on the floor with the tray and the rest of his food.

Sasuke grabbed the kid by his collar. "You think this is funny?" he asked though the kid wasn't laughing.

"No," the kid coward away from him shielding his face with his hands. Everyone knew what a temper Sasuke had.

"Hey, leave the poor kid alone. It was an accident!" called out the bully of the school, Mitchell Danburry.

Sasuke dropped the kid in the puddle of food and turned his attention to Mitchell. "Ya, well, he should watch where he's going next time."

"Keep your head out of your butt, and maybe you have saw him," Mitchell retorted.

"I'd watch what you say. You don't want me to make a fool out of you again, do you?" Sasuke asked, referring to the first day of school when Sasuke had beaten the crap out of the fat bully that was three times as big as Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, Uchiha. Just because your parents are dead, it doesn't give you the right to just do whatever you want. You know what you are? A sad miserable little kid who still wants his mommy," the boy teased. The other kids laughed, though nervously, knowing full well Sasuke was going to retaliate.

And, Sasuke didn't disappoint. He was on top of Mitchell faster than a bullet and was pounding the kid's face in just as fast. Soon, there were teachers and the principle trying to pull Sasuke off of him, though it wasn't easy, Sasuke was furious. Of course he missed his parents. Mitchell just didn't understand, and this was Sasuke's way of making him understand.

"Lori, Dugong, Sasuke was in another fight today," Principle Kwan explained to the two of them. They were sitting on either side of Sasuke in the small, cramped office. After they nodded, he continued, "That is the fourth time this month. We give him detentions, warnings, homework, suspension. Nothing is working. We have no choice but to expel him. We have heard of a great school in Konoha that doesn't tolerate any of this kind of behavior. They have ways of working with the student. They have the option of dorms, so you wouldn't have to move if you didn't want to."

"Thank you. We'll think about it. Our apologizes," Lori nodded as she grabbed Sasuke's arm, roughly, and pulled him out the school.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have no idea how infuriating you are! Get in the car. We are going to be having a long talk when we get home!" Lori fumed. Dugong followed along silently. He left the disciplining to his wife.

At the house, Sasuke sat on the coach and listened to Lori ranting and raving like mad. She paced the room while Dugong sat in the sofa and watched her.

"Sasuke, I know I'm not your biological mother, but I love you nonetheless. I want you to succeed, to be happy, to feel something. But, you are so impossible. You won't even try to get along with others. So, I feel it would be best to send you to Konoha High. Dugong, go make the arrangements. Now, it'll be up to you whether or not you want us to come along," Lori said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just looked out the window. Finally, "Stay. I don't need you there. I can do it myself."

Lori understood. He wanted to be out on his own. He was sixteen years old, almost seventeen. He needed to experience independence. Maybe that was the best thing for him. "Okay, Sasuke. You can call us if you need anything. We'll call you at least three times a week."

Sasuke got up and went to his room to pack.

Sasuke parked his motorcycle on the side of the warehouse and went in through the back. He could hear the beat of the music from the outside it was so loud. Once inside, Sasuke found his friends and ordered himself a shot. He had so much stress; he needed something to relieve him-if just for the night.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked.

"The worst," Sasuke agreed downing it in one swallow. He motioned for more.

Sasuke glanced through the crowd at the girls. They were all the same, blonde and easy. He picked one out, and after downing another glass, headed onto the dance floor. Grinding with the woman for a few minutes peeked her interest. Then he bought her a few drinks, and up the stairs they went into the storage rooms for some alone time.

When Sasuke was through with her, he'd leave her and find another, going through the same routine. Sasuke was tired of the same old thing. But, Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted.

Sasuke dumped his bags on his new bed in his new dorm room right off campus. On the bed opposite him was a blonde kid who was snoring like crazy. Great. More annoyance. Sasuke made as much noise as he wanted, and in the end, woke up the blonde. Though, he would regret it later.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I heard you're Sasuke Uchiha. Is it true you were expelled for killing someone at your last school?" he asked in one breath.

"Easy, Naruto. You're going to give the kid reason to try again," came a voice from the door. Turning, Sasuke saw a kid with short brown hair with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. A dog sat on his shoulder. "I'm Kiba. It'll take some getting used to Naruto's constant blubbering. Good luck."

"Whatever," Sasuke threw his clothes in the small dressers and shoved his bag under his bed. He breezed by the boys and headed down the hall. He needed to get away from them; they talked too much, and in the end would annoy him.

Sasuke's room was on the top most floor of the three level dorm. As he headed for the elevator, someone blocked his path. Looking up, Sasuke stared into a silver haired, black eyed man.

"You must be Uchiha. I'm this floor's advisor. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You in hurry?" he replied.

"Huh?" Sasuke was staring at the headband that Kakashi had covering one of his eyes, and the mask over his lower face. "No," Sasuke shook his head to stop himself from staring.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but left him be. Sasuke continued to the elevator and got in. Sasuke didn't see the kid standing in the corner, which startled him. "I'm Rock Lee, though I'm a floor below you. You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Hm." Sasuke crossed his arms and tried not to look at this kid's face. His bowl cut hair was scary enough, but the fat caterpillars above his eyes were way too much. Just before the door closed, Sasuke slipped out and took the stairs, beating the elevator.

Sasuke needed to go get his schedule from the headmaster of the school. Plus, it was a good excuse to get out of that Looney bin. How did people stand it in there?

Knocking on the door, the headmaster called him in. "Sasuke Uchiha, take a seat, please," he motioned at the chair opposite him. The headmaster was a big man with black hair. He seemed in his late thirties, early forties. "How do you like the dorm?"

Sasuke shrugged.

The headmaster continued. "I'm Headmaster Dozu. And that woman is the Hokage, the major if you will, of Konoha, Lady Tsunade," he introduced them. The blonde woman nodded her head.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Dozu handed Sasuke his schedule. "Now, we know how much of a trouble maker you were. If you continue to cause trouble, you will be sent to a military academy. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke shrugged. "Now, as for your grades. After a week, I will look over your progress. If nothing has changed. You will be assigned a tutor. Do you understand."

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. You are free to go explore the campus. Welcome to Konoha High, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded and headed out the door. Taking the stairs down to the first level, the door smacked him in the nose, when someone threw it open.

Sasuke clutched his nose, that was oozing out blood. "Oh, I'm so sorry, the wind caught the door. I didn't see you. Are you alright?" a young woman's voice broke through the pulsing in his head.

"Come on, I'll help clean you up," she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Sasuke followed wordlessly into a nurses office, though there was no nurse in sight. Sakura motioned for him to take a seat on the cot. She opened a cabinet and rummaged around inside. Pulling out a towel, she threw it at him.

Sasuke watched her as she moved. Her unusually long pink hair, though it might look dumb on others, looked good on her. She had crème colored skin, and full, pink lips. Her green eyes shown throughout the entire room.

Sasuke used it to pinch his nose. The girl grabbed a wet rag and washed off the blood from his face. She checked from time to time to see of the bleeding had stopped. Once it had, she gave him the rag to clean himself up.

"There you go. Just watch where you walk next time," she winked as she slipped out the door and left Sasuke baffled.

Okay, so do you guys want me to continue? Yes or No? Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


	2. And the Tutor Is

Let me know what you think of this one! Please review so I know if you all think I should continue.

**Chapter 2 And The Tutor Is…**

"Sasuke, do you know what the answer is?" asked Kurenei-sensei, though she knew as well as he did that he didn't know the answer. Sasuke hadn't even tried to pretend to pay attention. He had put his face in his hands and stared out the window.

Sasuke glanced at the nonsense equation written on the board in her fine handwriting. "No." He shook his head. This was stupid. When was he going to have to use these equations in real life.

"Sakura, do you?" Kurenei sighed, shaking her head at Sasuke and asked the smartest kid in the class. Sasuke had come to learn that the pink haired twit he had met four days earlier, was a genius, and he had taken the pleasure in starting the name Lame Brain, which everyone now used to call her, though it never seemed to bother her.

Sasuke noticed Sakura had been doodling in her notebook instead of paying attention. There was no way she was going to be able to know the answer. This was too complex a problem. Sakura didn't even look up as she answered, "X is the sum of 3 and negative 5."

"Very good!" Kurenei-sensei went on to another problem while Sasuke stared in wide-eyed wonder at the genius before him. 

"Lame Brain," coughed a kid to Sasuke's right. Sasuke chuckled as did the rest of the guys in the class. Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka, glared at him and shut him up. Ino looked out for Sakura, though Sasuke doubted Ino needed to. Sakura was such a little twit that she didn't know what was going on around her.

The week was through and Sasuke had to report in with the Headmaster Dozu. There had been homework due in every class and he had taken three tests, on subjects he had previously covered. Sasuke didn't know how he had fared on those, but he didn't think he'd need a tutor.

"Sit, Sasuke," Dozu indicated the chair in front of him when Sasuke strutted into the room. Sasuke did as he was told and waited for the headmaster to continue. "Sasuke, I'm not very impressed with your performances in class. I've asked all the teachers to rank you. Everyone said you had high potential, but that you were lazy, a slacker. You failed one out of the three tests on subjects you had previously been assigned. You are getting Cs in all your classes but one, Algebra- and you are failing that class. So, I feel that a tutor is necessary to get your grades up. I want you at a B+. And, I have a tutor in mind. Come on in!" 

Sasuke heard the door open. Whoever it was walked inside and stood behind Sasuke. 

"Sasuke, meet your new tutor, my daughter Sakura," Dozu smiled proudly at his daughter. 

Sakura walked to his side and smiled at Sasuke. "We're going to get along quite well, won't we Sasuke?" 

Sasuke could only glare. Out of everyone at school, he had to be paired with the twit. Lame Brain herself. Was Dozu insane? Most likely.

"Great!" Dozu beamed. "Why don't you two go on outside and study. It's beautiful out."

"Yes, Father," Sakura nodded before heading for the door. 

Sasuke sighed, but followed close behind. Once outside, he followed her around the school and into the garden. She stopped by the fountain and took a seat at its base, taking out her books and laying out her notes.

Sasuke sat in front of her. "Look, can't we just pretend to do this, and let me go home? That way, you don't have to waste your day, and I can go do as I please."

Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "You aren't wasting my day, Sasuke. I enjoy helping others. I tutor all the time, some dumber than even you. It's sweet that you care so much."

Sasuke frowned. "That's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Sasuke," Sakura's smile faltered. "I'm just giving you a chance to see how I see things. I don't short stick people, so deal with it. You were given the chance to keep your grades up, but you didn't and now you have to pay the consequences. I know all about how you were in your old school. You are used to getting your way, and you don't like it when you don't. Well, too bad. I'm going to tutor you whether you like it or not. You run, I'll tell."

Sasuke just stared at her. He had not expected that from her at all.

"I don't appreciate you thinking I'm a push over."

"Look, La- I mean-"

"No, you look! I know you are the one that got everyone calling me Lame Brain, and if that's how you deal with stress or whatever issues you're dealing with whatever. That kind of thing doesn't bother me, but I must say that is very immature. I would have expected more from you. But then again, according to everyone who knew you, you live to disappoint."

Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura, the girl that seemed so sweet and innocent wasn't so sweet and innocent. She was the devil in disguise. And, what did she mean that people said Sasuke lived to disappoint? Who did she think she was.

"Look, Lame Brain, you have no right to berate me like this," Sasuke stood up. "You don't know anything about me, so but out. You don't know what its like to lose everyone that is important to you. You can't possibly understand what it's like to have everyone you loved ripped from your life. You're just a stupid little girl that thinks she knows everything! Butt out!"

Sakura just watched him breath in and out, in and out. She didn't yell back, and she didn't cry. Sasuke would have killed something if she would have started crying. She just sat there and waited for Sasuke to settle down.

When Sasuke had calmed, he took a seat in front of her and let her start in on the lesson. She didn't bring up their fight, but just went on and explained the problem.

Sakura knew all he needed was a place to vent, and maybe making him angry enough would make it happen. The truth of the matter was he felt like he was the only one with a loss of loved ones. He feels he needs to act out to get attention.

Sakura understood what it was like to lose someone you cared very much about, but she didn't let that rule her life, and somehow, she needed to teach Sasuke that. Maybe that was why her father picked her to help him, because he knew she wasn't going to give up on him.

After the lesson, Sasuke headed back to his dorm with his head down. He was ashamed how he had acted out; that was childish, and he wished he could take it back. Who did she think she was? She acted like she knew everything about him, but she knew nothing, and Sasuke would have to make sure she understood that there was nothing she could do for him.

Sasuke opened the door to his dorm and found Naruto, Kiba, and a bunch of other guys in the room. Great, no privacy. Sasuke plopped on his bed and grabbed his magazine to read and ignore the guys.

"Hey, Sasuke! You got to meet the guys," Naruto said, oblivious to Sasuke's feelings. Sasuke bet that if he'd write a sign, Naruto still wouldn't get the hint. "That's Neji, you already know Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Everyone was looking at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. Sasuke didn't look up from his magazine; he just grunted.

"Right, the guys who doesn't talk much," Kiba nodded. 

"So," Choji continued with whatever conversation they had been having before Sasuke had entered the room. 

Sasuke didn't listen to their lame conversations about school or homework or whatever it is that they thought was cool. Truth was, they had no idea what cool was. They were just a bunch of small town hics that don't know how to have fun.

"So, Sasuke, I saw you and Haruno in the gardens after school. Are you getting tutoring from her?" asked Neji.

"That's not all he's getting from her," Kiba laughed elbowing Neji. The others snorted in laughter. 

"Sakura isn't like that," Choji shook his head through his laughter.

"She wouldn't do that to Gaara," Naruto insisted; he was the only one not laughing. He actually looked like he thought Kiba was being serious.

If the idea wasn't so absurd, Sasuke would have laughed right along with them. "Ya, I'm failing Algebra, and Dozu assigned me his lame brain daughter."

"Sakura's cool, okay! Leave her along!" Naruto yelled angrily. 

Sasuke frowned at him. "What's your problem?"

"Cool it, Naruto," Kiba shook his head. "We all know Sakura's cool. It was a joke. We didn't mean any of it." Kiba looked over at Sasuke and explained, "Naruto here has had a crush on Haruno since the first grade. Here we are, juniors in high school and his feelings haven't changed."

Sasuke shook his head. "Who's Gaara? He go to school here?"

"Nah, he goes to a school in Suna. I've never met him, but I heard he's the bad boy type," Neji answered.

Sasuke couldn't see the lame brain actually having a boy friend, let alone the bad boy type, but whatever; it's not like it mattered to him. Sasuke grabbed his magazine and went back to ignoring them.

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


	3. Enter Sakura Haruno, Perfect Student

Let me know what you think of this one! Please review so I know if you all think it is good enough to continue.

**Chapter 3: Enter Sakura Haruno, Perfect Student**

"Sakura, how's it coming?" Sakura's father, Dozu popped his head into his daughter's neat and organized room after he got home from work that night.

"Great," Sakura smiled. "Mom is downstairs watching TV. She got home not long before you." She placed her pencil on top of her notebook and swiveled her chair to face her father. "So, how did the parent teacher conference go?"

"Fine, thanks. Nothing overly interesting. I think the parents will be able to work through everything. Have you eaten?" Dozu replied as he walked into the room and took a seat opposite his daughter on her bed.

Sakura nodded. "I had leftovers from last night."

"So, how was your tutoring session this afternoon with Sasuke? I saw you went into the gardens."

"Yes, I think it went well. He's a little rough around the edges, but I think I can really help him. I think getting him angry, and getting him to vent at me really helped today, and I think he's really listening. It feels great," Sakura replied happily.

"That's great honey. I knew you'd be the one who would be able to help him." Dozu smiled at his perfect child, one who, after so much pain in her life, was still able to laugh, smile, and function. He marveled at her. It took him twice as long to get through the same trials as she that overcame their lives eight years ago.

Sakura beamed, oblivious to her father's thoughts. "Thanks, father."

Gozu stood and headed down into the basement to be with his second wife, Sakura's step mother, who- for a step parent- was pretty cool. Sakura called her Mom because Diane had told her she knew she'd never be Sakura's real mom, but she wanted to try. And Sakura thought she was doing a great job. Sakura considered Diane a mom more so then the real deal.

Sakura swiveled the chair to face her notebook and text books. She sighed as she started copying down the important facts; she was planning on giving them to Sasuke to look over. The subject came naturally to her, as did all her classes. She inherited her father's studious brain instead of her mom's low IQ.

Sasuke. Sakura sighed. Could she really help him? It was too early to tell. Though she had only worked with a day, she felt it would be good for him no matter what. He'd learn the value of friendship, true friendship, responsibility, and honor. He'd finally know what it felt to help people. Maybe she could get him to join her with all her volunteer activities. She mentally made a note to tell her father about her idea.

Sakura went back to her notes, hoping against hope Sasuke would wear down.

.~.

That morning, the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Sakura went to open the door and found Gaara on the opposite side of the threshold. "Gaara!" Sakura squealed as she threw the door open and gave him a small hug, knowing he wasn't big into public shows of affection, but she hadn't seen him in two weeks; she had missed him.

Sakura beckoned him inside, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen where Diane and Dozu sat at the table. "Hey, Mom, Dad, guess who decided to surprise me this morning!" Sakura beamed at Gaara.

Gaara didn't crack from his monotone facial expression of indifference. Dozu and Diane smiled. "Yes, I asked him to come down this week. He has a whole month off from school. In Suna, they do all year round, and this month is their break. I asked Gaara to come down so we could get some hunting done. Today is the last day of school before our school's week vacation. He just came down a day early," Dozu explained.

Sakura glanced at Gaara. Gaara do something spontaneous? Wow! Gaara's gaze landed o Sakura. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Ah, that's so not like you Gaara," Sakura smiled.

"I bet he got wind of you tutoring a guy, and I bet he was jealous," Diane teased, though there might have been some truth to the matter because Gaara didn't deny anything. He just kept his gaze fixed on something Sakura wasn't quite sure.

"Well, I have to get to school. I don't want to be late," Dozu announced, getting up. He grabbed his briefcase and headed to his car. "I'll see you after school, Sakura. And, I'll think about the volunteer activities for Sasuke. Either way, though, I won't say anything until after the break. No sense in starting now."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Dad. That's great. Maybe I'll mention something."

"Okay. Bye!"

Sakura turned to Gaara. "Have you eaten? Would you like something to eat?"

Gaara shook his head no, but he took a seat opposite Diane at the table. Diane took the hint and left. Sakura shrugged as she grabbed a banana and sat at the table to finish it. The two sat in silence, though Sakura was used to this. She sighed, wishing Gaara was more lively.

After Sakura had finished her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Gaara followed close at her heels. "You don't have to walk me, you know," Sakura pointed out. When Gaara didn't say anything, she continued, "You don't have to worry about Sasuke. He's just some kid I'm trying to help. Nothing will ever happen between us."

"I'm not worried," Gaara answered keeping his gazed fixed on something straight ahead. Together, they got on the bus to Konoha High.

Sakura sighed, a part of her disappointed that Gaara wasn't jealous that some other guy might like her, thought he idea was utterly absurd that that guy would be Sasuke. She just wanted Gaara to show some kind of emotion when he was with her.

They arrived at the school where Sasuke saw the two of them step down from the bus together. He watched as Sakura talked to him, a smile bright on her face. He could she was happy with him; heck, a blind guy could see it, but Sasuke felt something underlining her happiness, but he couldn't tell what.

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke on the stairs of the school staring at her and Gaara. Sakura said good bye to Gaara and hurried to meet Sasuke and they walked into the school together.

.~.

After school, Sakura handed Sasuke the notes she had spent all night making, and she went over them with him. "Well, that's it for the lesson. We don't have any homework for that class over vacation, so we won't have to meet up again until next Monday," Sakura told him as she got to her feet and motioned for him to follow her. "You want to go get a Smoothie? I don't have to be anywhere for another hour, and it's not worth going home. I live clear on the other side of town."

"Whatever," Sasuke answered. He didn't have any particular reason to get back to the dorm rooms. He didn't really care one way or the other what to do.

"My treat!" Sakura promised as she lead him into a local café. After they ordered, they took a seat. The waitress brought their smoothies in minutes. Sakura took a sip and smiled. "Delicious, as always!"

Sasuke just drank his without a word.

Sakura toyed with the straw wrapper, not sure how to say something. Finally, she just decided to plunge in. "You know, Sasuke, I know we only just met about a week ago, but you can talk to me. I'm a good listener, and if you are going through a rough time, I think I can help you."

Sasuke froze, setting the cup back on the table. "Don't," he warned.

"I was just trying-"

"No. You were prying. You're just like the rest of them who want to know all about my past so you can go gossip with your girlfriends. Pretty soon, rumors will start, and I'll look like some sort of poor, helpless kid who needs everyone's pity," Sasuke retorted angrily. Why did she have to start prying? Everything was going fine.

"Is that what happened at your old school?" Sasuke didn't answer, so she went on, "Is that why you acted out? For some attention so you wouldn't seem like that poor, pitiful kid?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed, louder than he meant to. A few people looked in their direction. He lowered his voice, but the disdain dripped from his voice like poison. "You don't know anything!"

"You're wrong, Sasuke. I know more than you think," Sakura was getting tired of having to stick up for herself. She had thought he was playing on his feelings a little too much, but maybe it was real, maybe he really did feel he was the only one who suffers. Well, she was going to have to explain to him that he isn't the only one who has lost someone.

"Please. You're just some girl with two parents who love her. You have everything you've ever wanted. You don't know a dang thing. You are just some spoiled, clueless brat."

Sakura reached across the table and slapped him. Everyone in the café was staring now. Sakura stood, grabbing her purse and threw the strap around her shoulder. "You're a jerk, Sasuke. The world didn't stop when your parents died. There are others out there that have suffered too. There are families everywhere who's parents, husbands, sisters have died in the military, car accidents, shootings, massacres, stupid games like Russian roulette. How do you think those families cope?"

With that, Sakura stormed out of the café leaving Sasuke alone and dazed. As he got up to leave, everyone's eyes followed him. He didn't do or say anything, but continued out the door. A part of him deep inside wondered if maybe she was right.

.~.

Sasuke entered his dorm room with Naruto texting away on his cellphone. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted when he saw Sasuke at the doorway.

Sasuke fell on his bed and stared at the wall.

"I heard about your little spat with Sakura today," Naruto said.

"How'd you find out? That just happened thirty minutes ago?" Sasuke didn't turn to face him. Word travels fast.

"Sakura probably called Ino and told her, who then complained to Tenten, who may have mentioned something to her boyfriend Neji, who said something to Kiba, who just told me."

Sasuke wanted to shoot himself from Naruto's constant, pointless babble. "She's really touchy about that subject. Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sat up, wondering how much he should say. "Did you know she volunteers to help young teens who have gone through a traumatic experience, like rape or suffering a loss. So, it was no wonder she's really tried to help you. But, she's most experienced with the loss of a family member."

Sasuke turned to stare at the ceiling; he couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto. It sounded like this story wasn't going to be a happy one.

"I don't know the details myself because she won't talk to anyone about it. But, Sakura's mom is actually her step mom. Her dad remarried when she was thirteen, five years after Sakura's real mom left them. Then, Sakura was involved in a shooting when she was fifteen. She was shot twice in the back and left for dead."

Sasuke couldn't believe all the things that had spilt from his mouth. How had she not corrected him?

"Like I said, I don't know all the details, but I know she's suffered a lot more than you might think. But, she's moved on. She can even smile and laugh, which is great, beings it was only two years ago she was shot almost to death. I have to give her major kudos, because I couldn't have dealt with it all. Her dad almost didn't. It almost killed him when he heard about the shooting. Sakura almost didn't survive."

Sasuke shut his eyes, wishing Naruto hadn't told him all that he had, but glad, at the same time, that he had.

"So, maybe now you understand why she's so defensive."

Oh, Sasuke understood alright, but that didn't mean it changed anything. He wasn't going to go over to Sakura's house and apologize. Not on his life. It was Friday. He was going to enjoy his weekend by partying.

Changing into a nicer shirt, he grabbed her helmet and headed downstairs to his motorcycle. He'd take out all his frustrations out on some girl who would be all too willing to relieve him of his stress.

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

Let me know what you think of this one! Please review so I know if you all like it.

**Chapter 4: Old Habits Die Hard**

Sasuke decided to take a walk late Saturday morning around the town. He hadn't really looked at Konoha and decided it was high time. He'd been here almost two weeks, and he hadn't ventured very far away from the school. Granted, he went partying last night and had a lot of fun, but it was dark on his way to the warehouse, and when he had left to go to some girl's apartment, something other than the city lights had his attention.

Wanting the fresh air to clear his head and help the major hangover, he headed out with his jacket tight around him. It was nearly noon; the town was bustling with activity. Cars zoomed by on the streets, all seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere; people bumped by him eager to get on their merry way.

Turning a corner, Sasuke was drawn to the outskirts of the town. He wanted to see the houses, the urban environment. Sasuke was drawn to the poorer side of the town. As he meandered through the run down streets, he caught a glimpse of pink. Pink? It couldn't be. She couldn't live down this way. Her father was loaded, meaning she was loaded.

Walking to the house, he saw Sakura with her long, pink hair pulled back and up. She wore cargo pants, a tight tank top, and leather gloves. She was nailing siding on a house. Sweat dripped down her temple and neck. Sasuke watched as she pounded the nail. Most of the house was done. She had about two more sheets of siding to do. Had she really done all this by herself? Why did he think it was hot that a woman could do hard labor? Where was her father to help her? At the school?

"You live here?" Sasuke finally asked, startling her. She almost nailed her finger when she jumped.

She glanced at him briefly, but she didn't smile. "What's it to you?" She continued with her work.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just passing through. I've got to admit I didn't picture you living in this part of town. Your father's got a lot of money, why would he want to live here out of all places?"

"I get the feeling you can't read people very well," she answered. "Least of all, me."

She had him there. This was twice that he had been wrong about her. And, he had thought of himself as a good reader.

"Can I help you with something? Because I would rather not talk to you right now if you don't need anything," she told him. The anger was evident in her body language and her voice. He had really angered her.

"Like I said, I was just passing by," Sasuke replied.

"You haven't passed by yet."

Suddenly, the guy Sasuke had seen Sakura with yesterday before school appeared from the back of the house with a bucket of paint in his hand. Gaara. He gave Sasuke a glare that could kill. He glanced at Sakura, reading her.

"Don't worry, Gaara," she said without even looking up. It surprised him how close the two were. But, he couldn't have cared less. "Sasuke was just leaving." Sasuke could take a hint. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Right. See you later."

"Maybe at school. I'm just some spoiled, clueless brat, remember? What would you want with me?"

Right, Sasuke should have known better. Like someone would forgive him as easily after how he had treated her. She had deserved to be angry, but to carry a grudge for this long? Come on. She needed to get over it. Shaking his head, he headed back down the street, eager to get away. Maybe he'd go home, see if any of his old buddies wanted to do something.

When he reached the dorm, he grabbed his helmet and his bike and headed back home.

.~.

Sakura was fuming inside. How could he just show up like that and act like nothing happened the day before? He had said a lot of hurtful things to her and she was just supposed to forget them and move on? Not this girl. No, she was going to make him suffer. She saw a hint of remorse in his eyes; that had to be a plus.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Ino asked from the doorway. Worry clear on her face. "I would have come out to help you, but I think Gaara had it covered." Ino was saying as she closed the sliding door behind her.

"Thanks, Gaara," Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sakura momentarily forgot Gaara wasn't into public displays of affection, and he had to push her away. "Sorry," Sakura mouthed. Gaara's expression never changed.

"So, can you guys finish this? I'll go get let Mrs. Dewberry know we're done. Thanks again for tagging along and helping me," Sakura replied.

The two nodded and set to work while Sakura went into the house and talk to Mrs. Dewberry.

Sakura didn't know whether or not to take offense to the fact that Sasuke didn't think she would live on this side of town. Sakura did live in the upper district of Konoha, but just because that was where her family was. Sakura spent more time in the poor section than she did in her own home at soup houses, shelters, and she helped clean the place up whenever she could.

Ino and Gaara understood how Sakura felt and tagged along on occasion to help her out. Sakura was trying to set up an organization to help her cause. She already was setting up fundraisers to help pay for the costs to clean up the neighborhoods. Sakura was putting her money to good use, and if Sasuke didn't think that was worthy enough, than too bad.

Gaara walked the girls to Ino's place for a little girls' night out. "I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura told Gaara before he disappeared down the lane from the Yamanaka house.

Ino shut the door and led Sakura up to her room where Tenten and Hinata were waiting for them. It was supposed to be a movie night, but Ino had made it clear she wasn't in the mood to just sit around and watch Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. That was fine with Sakura. She wanted something to do.

"So, what do you have in mind?" asked Tenten. "You told us to dress up. How's this?" Tenten was wearing black leather pants and a tight purple tank top that showed off her belly button. She wore big silver hoops in her ears, and she had straightened her hair.

"That's perfect. I like your outfit too, Hinata," Ino replied. Hinata wore a pink skirt that flared out at her thighs and went to her knees. She wore a bright red short sleeved halter shirt. "I told you that shirt would come in handy."

Sakura laughed. She remembered that shopping trip two months ago when they had gone to Suna before school started. Ino had seen the shirt and insisted Hinata buy it. Hinata, who was too shy to say no, knew she'd never wear it, but she had gotten it anyway.

Ino grabbed Sakura and headed into Ino's giant walk in closet. Ino's closet was twice the size of her room. Sakura didn't have anything sexy enough for Ino's tastes because Sakura's father would not allow it. Ino threw some clothes at Sakura and told her to put them on. Sakura did so as Ino dressed as well.

Ino wore her hair done and straight. Her outfit consisted of a tight black dress that flared at the hips, which went to her mid thighs. She wore a white jacket over it. White pumps finished the look.

Sakura stepped out of the closet self conscious. She had never before worn anything like it. She wore a backless blue tank that tied around her neck and showed off a little cleavage. She wore tight black shorts and black high heels. Ino insisted on curling her hair.

Once everyone was ready, they piled into Ino's Volvo. "Okay, now will you tell us where we are going?" Hinata asked.

Ino grinned. "Well, my cousin is throwing a party and invited us. Gaara could have came, but since none of the rest of us have anyone, I didn't think it would be fair. You don't have to dance with anyone, since I know you aren't into that anyway."

Sakura groaned inwardly. She hated going to parties. She felt she was betraying Gaara, though she knew it was silly. She could go and have a good time. No one was forcing her to dance with a guy. She could just go and hang with the girls.

Ino parked three blocks away so if the party was busted the cops wouldn't get her license plate. Sakura's heart pounded. Her dad would kill her if she was caught. But, she needed some down time. She felt she deserved it after all she had been through the past few days.

.~.

Sasuke was in an old bar, his arms around two girls on either side of him. He was sitting where he could see out the window. He liked to see people walk by, and he'd be able to see if the cops were coming. The two girls were cooing over him, playing with his hair, massaging his shoulders. They were talking to him sweetly too, but he wasn't really listening.

Glancing up through the window, his eyes caught a pink haired woman walk by. What was she doing here? Getting up, he walked to the door. Sakura and her friends walked right on by. Where were they headed in this part of town? Sakura was a goodie-goodie, no way was she here to drink and dance. Did Gaara know she was here? Something told him that he didn't. Sasuke was just looking out for her. He grabbed his cell and flipped it open. Dialing for the operator, he got Gaara's number.

Sasuke hesitated. To call or not to call. That was the question. Sasuke ending the call before anyone could answer. Shoving the phone in his pockets, he went back to the two girls who wanted to "play" with him.

.~.

Sakura was just enjoying some water when someone grabbed her shoulder and drug her onto the dance floor. It was a grubby looking thirty something year old. He had yellow teeth and greasy hair. He grabbed Sakura's butt and started grinding against her.

Sakura pulled back. "Excuse me sir, I have a boyfriend." Sakura told him politely as she headed back to her chair. The guy grabbed her wrist and pulled Sakura back into him. Sakura squirmed. Glancing around, she saw Ino was too involved with a hot American kid, and Tenten was having a dance off with some other girl. Hinata was sitting at a table watching Tenten. No one knew that some guy was being a little too rough with her.

"Please sir, you're hurting me. My boyfriend is on his way here, and if he sees you touching me, he'll be upset," Sakura warned.

"You know something?" the guy leaned in, and Sakura could smell the alcohol on his breath, he whispered into her ear. "You're a horrible liar. No one's coming. Now," he brought his voice back to normal, "Why don't we go upstairs?" he suggested huskily.

"No thank you. I'd rather just stay out here where my friends can see me," Sakura insisted, straining to get out of his grip.

He swung back and smacked her across the face. "No!" he yelled. "You are coming with me!" Even with his voice as loud as it was, it was drowned out by the boom of the music. Sakura's cheek stung and she wanted to cry. Pulling and kicking, Sakura was thrown over his shoulder and carried away.

Sakura cried out, but no one heard her over the roar of the beat. Was she going to be raped? Would she survive it? Would he kill her in the process? Would it hurt? Would these strangers be the last people she saw?

She whimpered as he threw her into a room. Crates and storage lined the walls. He slammed the door shut and was on top of her all in the same motion. He was pulling her shirt up an tugging her shorts down, kissing her as he did so. She was pushing him, but it only seemed to make matters worse. He was grabbing her so hard, she knew there would be bruises.

Suddenly, the door was flown open and the guy was thrown off of her. Peeking up, she saw Sasuke swinging fists, pounding the guy in the face. Sakura was too stunned and scared to move, so she just sat there, crying in the corner. After Sasuke was through with the guy, he came over to Sakura.

"You want me to call someone?" he asked, helping Sakura to her feet. Sakura just grabbed her head and cried. He pulled her shirt back down over her chest and stomach. Sakura grabbed her shorts and pulled them up when she realized how she must of looked.

"I'm so embarrassed. I owe you so bad. Thank you doesn't even cover it," Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, you did nothing wrong. He came on to you. You fought back. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, I'll take you home."

"I came with Ino. I'm staying at her place," Sakura shook her head, gazing down at the battered body of the creep who had almost scarred her for life. She would be okay, after she settled down. "I don't want anyone to know about this. Sasuke, promise me you won't say anything to anyone. And I mean anyone!"

Sasuke frowned; that wasn't the right thing to do, but he relented. "Sure. I won't say anything. But, I still think you should go home."

Sakura nodded. "How did you know where I was? I didn't see you in here."

"I just came inside when I saw you disappearing into that room with him. I saw on your face you didn't want to be there," Sasuke shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke. I guess I owe you an apology for how I've been acting, too. Friends?" Sakura replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke looked away. Why did she have to get so mushy? He left Sakura to be with her friends, once he was sure she was okay, and went back to the two girls who were waiting for him outside. Wrapping his arms around their waists, he let them lead him.

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


End file.
